Todoroki's Journey Through UA
by Longspear
Summary: Todoroki had a son. This is his journey through UA.


**Chapter 1: Pento Todoroki's Beginning**

Pento Todoroki is one of the few students that was allowed in at UA. He is a wise man, but a very ignorant man. He is going to the Alma Matter of his favorite hero, Shoto Todoroki. Pento was lucky enough to get both of his parent's quirk. Mina Ashido, one of Class 1-A's former students, rising through the rankings with her Acid Quirk, and his father, The Number One hero, Shoto Todoroki. What kid doesn't want to be just like their father. Pento has both the quirks from his parents. Half Hot and Half Cold, and Acid.

"Todoroki, where are you headed?" said a Class 1-A student off in the distance

"Hey Iida, haven't seen you since last school year." Motoroku Iida, Class 1-A student, Quirk: Engine. Iida is a close friend of Todoroki's. They have been in the same class with each other for years. This year Todoroki got into class 1-A due to recommendation, while Iida got in during the entrance exam. Both boy's head for the entrance to the school when they hear a very odd but familiar voice.

"Boooyyyyysssss, did you guys miss me over Vacation?"

"Hey Uraraka, it's been some time since us three hung out like this." Said Pento without hesitation. Uraraka and Pento go back farther than him and Iida. Zato Uraraka was Pento's first girlfriend and they still seem to be close with each other. They didn't end on bad note, but they did end with some tears. Pento took Zato's fire truck without even asking, they were seven.

Next thing everyone hears is the bell for there first class. Everyone is so pumped up and excited to see what they will be working. Just like every class before them, they already have outfits and uniforms. There however is a quirkless boy who past the exam. He didn't need special powers and abilities to figure out the robot's weak points and chakra points. Chakra points are areas of your body where your energy flows through. So, if they get hit, then you most likely won't be able to use your quirk. They stop the flow of energy when hit.

The kids walk into class and see the other seven smiling faces sitting there.

"Boys and girls please take your seat?" Said the 1-A Homeroom Teacher, Hanta Sero quirk: Tape. "Hello, I am your homeroom teacher, Mr. Sero. Now we're going to do roll call." He says without a smile on his face. "This first one I've heard before, Jiro Bakugo?"

"Here… For now." Jiro Bakugo, quirk: Explosion

"Tyra Tetsuetsu?"

"Here Mr. Sero." Tyra Tetsuetsu, quirk: Steel and Fire.

"Itsuku Kendo Jr.?"

"Here sir." Itsuku Kendo, quirk: Big Fist.

"Pento Todoroki?" With surprise in his eyes he looks up from his slip of paper.

"Present." Todoroki says without hesitation.

"So, the number one hero's son is actually in my class? I'm not surprised since you got in on recommendation." Sero says with no spunk in his voice. "For all of you who don't know Shoto Todoroki and I were in the same class together 20 years ago. He was a good student but sometimes let his judgement get the best of him. He failed the provisional hero course the first time around but was able to make it as the number one hero after all these years…"

"Sir, with all do respect I am nothing like my father, or my mother. I am just Pento. I have both my parents' quirks. Half-Hot and Half-Cold, and Acid. And I will do my best, to be the best!" Pento exclaimed with admiration in his voice.

"I thank you for your honesty, but please don't interrupt me again." Sero said with a stern voice. "Shall we continue?" The whole class was silent so he continued with the next six students in his class. "Amaya Suzuki."

"Here." Amaya spoke with a mutter. Amaya Suzuki quirk: One For All.

"Boton Tanaka."

"Yup." Boton says with such sass in his voice. Boton Tanaka quirk: Paralysis.

"Ryuji Nakamora."

"Here." Ryuji Nakamora quirk: Eruption

"Motoroku Iida."

"I AM READY TO LEARN!" Iida says loud and clear so the whole class can here his determination.

"And finally, Zato Uraraka." No noise was heard throughout the classroom except for the sound of crickets clear as day. "Zato are you here?" Sero asked once more.

Pento leaned over to Motoroku and whispered "Have you seen Zato, it's not like her to be…" As Pento was about to finish his statement, Iida stands up.

"I am very sorry for Zato's absence sir. This isn't like her one bit."

*Knock, Knock* Somebody knocked on the classroom door of class 1-A. "Sorry Sero it seems that Zato hasn't quite gotten her quirk down yet. She was practicing her quirk outside with small objects when she got sick. I took good care of her and she is ready to return." Zato walks through the front door escorted by Recovery Girl, the school nurse.

"I'm sorry Mr. Sero, I over extended my ability and got sick." Zato said as she sits down in her seat. Zato Uraraka quirk: Zero Gravity.

"That's alright Uraraka, please take your seat. Now class, we are going to start our first lesson, The Quirk Apprehension Test."


End file.
